Lost and Found
by The Quote Queen
Summary: Clarissa has no idea who she is. When she was 8 Magnus Bane found her wandering the streets of Brooklyn, covered in dirt, with only a small backpack of belongings. When she meets Jace Wayland at a party for her cat, her whole world is turned around in the span of 24 hours. Rated T for violence and profanity.
1. Sparkles Leave a Lasting Impression

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters._**

**_Clary's Pov_**

"Well, shit." I said when I got into the apartment and found a _very_ sparkly warlock settling on the couch.

"Hello, Clarissa." Magnus said. I grinned and ran to him he opened his arm and tucked me into them.

"Magnus!" Magnus was the one who found me wandering around the streets of Brooklyn, clueless, at 8 years old with a backpack with a lot of money and a small bit of information about myself. All I know about me is that my names is Clarissa, I am a Shadow hunter, I was born in 1991 and my parents are dead, whoever they are. He took me in and gave me endless access to any books or supplies I might need.

"How have you been, darling?" He asked, holding me at arm's length and examining my outfit. That was the one rule at Magnus's. It was of utmost importance that I had the perfect style; which to Magnus meant I had to always be wearing high heels and glitter. Today I was wearing a white jumper with the word "Boo!" on it in big black loopy letters and dark wash ripped jeans. I had a black trench coat and white 4 inch heels; my earrings where little white ghosts and I had a two finger sparkly batman ring on. my eyes where a sparkly, smoky black and my lips where a glitter fest of red. He nodded his approval.

"Wonderful!" I sang. "I was just at the art museum and they want me to do a Halloween themed painting for the Halloween benefit auction. How is Tessa?" I asked, talking about the old friend he went to visit this week.

"Fine, fine. Listen, I need your help planning the party for tonight." He said and I squealed.

"Of course! Chairman will have the best birthday in the world!" I said, looking at the kitten curled up on the couch that had popped his head up when he heard my squeal.

"I invited some people I want you to meet, so, remember-"

"Sparkles leave a lasting impression!" I sang as I skipped to my room to gather the supplies we would need for planning the party.

**_Jace's Pov_**

I was in my room when I heard Isabelle's squeal. Alec and I rushed down stairs to fine her jumping up and down in excitement.

"we got invited to a party!" she said. I groaned and went to turn away. "Magnus Bane said that he has someone he wants us to meet. He says that she is the best Shadow hunter you will ever meet." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right. I'm the best Shadow hunter anyone will ever meet.

"We have to go, so I can put this girl in her place." I said. Izzy squealed again.

"We get to go to a party! A _Magnus Bane_ Party!"

_This should be interesting._

**_Interesting it will be! So, I already have the first chapter edited and everything and i will post it when i get five Follows or Reviews! _**

**_Goodbye for now,_**

**_The Quote Queen._**


	2. How Long Have You Known?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters._**

**_Jace's PoV_**

As soon as Alec and I were dressed, Isabelle pulled us out to the cab. She was bouncing up and down in her seat, a smile plastered on her face. Alec looked like he could care less, staring out the window and fiddling with the small knife he had. I was annoyed. This person, whoever they are, must be good. We had met Magnus before, and although he is excessively sparkly, he was the kind of person who will tell you exactly what they are thinking, good or bad. The cab stopped and we made our way up the walkway. Even from there you could hear the pounding music that came from the door. Isabelle knocked and the door swung open.

"Oh!" a short girl with bright red hair and emerald-green eyes opened the door. "Magnus!?" the girl yelled, not taking her eyes off us. I looked at the sliver of pale legs that were showing from under her sparkly blue knee length dress and was not covered in her boots.. Black runes marked her legs. Some I had seen and some I had never seen. I nudged Alec and gestured to the legs. I wish I could see her arms but they were covered by a leather jacket. Her chest and neck where not covered, however, and I could see runes climbing up her neck.

"Yes, dear?" Magnus, who had appeared by the girl's side, said.

"did you invite Shadowhunters?" her eyes flicked from us to Magnus then back to us in a millisecond.

"Yes! Clarissa, I would like you to meet Isabelle and Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland." He said as he looked over at her and smirked. The girl, Clarissa, looked us over. Then she looked at straight at Alec.

"So, how long have you known?" she asked. Magnus's smirk widened.

"Um, excuse me?" Alec asked, clearly confused.

"You know, about your… preference." She said, leaning against the doorway and sticking her foot out a little, letting us know we where not yet trusted. Alec thought this over then his eyes widened.

"How the hell did you know?" he said, standing very close to her.

"Oh, Alec. I know everything about you." The air was filled with her tinkling laugh and she stepped out-of-the-way of the door. "Come in! really, Alec, its nothing to worry about. I have a very keen eye for detail." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. He tried to hide a smile about whatever she whispered but it won and he stepped inside and kissed her cheek. Isabelle and I were shocked at the turn of events and stood there like idiots.

"well? Aren't you coming?" she raised an eye brow at us. "I need another drink." She grinned and turned back around. "Feel free to come with me." Then she walked to the large bar in the center of the room and for the second time that night I thought,_ this should be interesting._

**_Clary's PoV_**

I twirled around the dance floor, my dress flowing around me. My dress had a black top that stopped under my bust then layer after layer of blue tool from then on. I had my leather jacket on, that would eventually come off, and black, knee-high converse boots with a 5 inch stiletto heel. A knock sounded and I stopped my spinning to get to the door. When I opened it, the sight in front of me made me freeze.

"Oh! Magnus!?" I said, sizing up the group of people in front of me. I could defiantly take the two with the black hair but Blondie, I could tell, would put up a fight.

"Yes, dear?" he said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Did you invite Shadowhunters?" I asked. I could see that Magnus had a thing for the boy with the blue eyes and I could also tell that Blue Eye's was gay. He was leaning towards Blondie, like he found comfort in the fact that he was there. Like a wife to a husband. Blondie, though was not gay. His eyes surveyed my body like a predator does its prey.

"Yes! Clarissa, I would like you to meet Isabelle and Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland." He looked at me and smirked. Looking over the group, I decided that I should make a friend.

"So, how long have you known?" I asked Alec who looked at me with confusion.

"Um, excuse me?" Alec asked.

"You know, about your… preference." I blocked the doorway, making sure they could not get in. I watched as realization dawned on his face.

"How the hell did you know?" he said, standing very close to me.

"Oh, Alec. I know everything about you." I laughed as I looked into his eyes. Alec looked the strongest, and could well be, but he was afraid of getting hurt. I softened a bit when I saw his eyes flicked to Magnus and a look of confusion spread across his face again. I stepped out of the doorway. . "Come in! really, Alec, its nothing to worry about. I have a very keen eye for detail." I winked at him and a brief flicker of amusement entered his eyes but he did not move. "Hey, you don't have to worry. I won't tell him or anyone else. Look, Magnus likes you, too. You need to talk to him." I leaned back and looked into his eyes. All apprehension was gone from his eyes and he smiled. I smiled back aware that he had excepted that there was nothing he could do about me knowing he came in and kissed my cheek whispering a thank you to me before he and Magnus where swallowed up in the crowd.

"Well? Aren't you coming? I need another drink." I turned around and faced the bar. "feel free to join me." I said. I heard the door closed and foot steps follow me to the bar.

"So, I'm going to guess your mother is the amazing Shadowhunter that I'm here to meet." An arrogant voice said. I laughed.

"My mother is dead. If Magnus told you he knew an amazing Shadowhunter, I would be me." I told Jace. I heard him snort. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him reach for a shot.

"Ooh, don't drink those. I got my best friend turned into a rat with one of those." I shuddered at the memory of Simon as a rat. Simon's a vampire as result of that night. He set the shot down and reached for another one, looking at me for permission. "Go ahead, that's just vodka." He threw it back then looked at me.

"You? You think you are better than me?" his tone was so superior that I wanted to punch him.

"I know for a fact, Jace Wayland, that I am better than you." I said spinning to face him completely.

"Oh really?" he said, smirking.

"Really." I nodded and sipped my drink, then my head snapped up. "Do you smell that?" I asked, standing up and pulling the seraph blade from my boot. I saw his eyes widen.

"Demons." He said.

"Oh, hell." I muttered and saw Jace nod in agreement.

_**Well! That was quick! Thank all of you for following and reviewing. i have this whole story typed up so it depends on you to get the chapters posted! Can i get 5 more reviews? I'll even take flames! **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**The Quote Queen**_


	3. This is my Favorite Jacket

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters._**

**_I'd like to give a shout out to kitsune-miko-witch for giving me the idea for a little of Clary's life growing up with Magnus! Thank ya!_**

**_Clary's Pov_**

Sure, it's not abnormal for Magnus to invite someone who deals with demons, but if he knew the Shadowhunter's where coming, he would not have been such an idiot. Looking around the party, I find Magnus and Alec in a corner. Alec's head whips up, the telltale sign that he smelt the demon or demons. He urgently tells Magnus something and Magnus looks right at me. I nodded and they make their way through the crowd.

"Demons." Is the first thing Alec says when he gets here. Jace and I nod. "Where's Isabelle?" he asked.

"With Simon." Magnus said, pointing to a bar stool where she and Simon where sucking face.

"Hey, Isabelle!" I screamed. Her head snaps up and she glares at me. "Smell." I said, her face scrunches up then realization dawns on her. She pulls Simon up and they rush over.

"Okay, Simon and Isabelle get everyone out of here. Magnus, Alec, Jace, and I will get the demons." Simon and Isabelle went to work. Pushing people out the doors and telling them there was a demon in the area. I rolled my eyes; all of these people where Downworlders. Like they would care if a demon was coming to the party; no they would probably invite it in with open arms. As soon as the people started to disperse,I could see the ten or more demons talking to their neighbor like they were just regular party goers. Pulling the throwing knife out of my bra, I threw it at one of the demons heads, splattering its partner in black, sticky, blood. The rest of the demons took about five seconds to tell that they had been spotted. They sprang into action, attacking everyone but Jace and I. I was confused, but I just sliced at the demon that was closest to me. Blue bolts of lightning came from Magnus's hand as he aimed it towards a demon. Alec was at his back with a bow and arrow, shooting away. Jace, on the other hand, had three demons slicing away at him, yet he had a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and skirted out of the way of one of the demons claws.

"Now, now. This is my favorite jacket." I said, I reached out again and I frowned. The demon was not trying to hit me, I was trying to pick me up. When it reached again, I cut it's hands off, making it screech and back away. I ran up to it and smashed my seraph blade down to it's hilt. Without a sound but the thump it made as it hit the floor, the demon vanished. I looked around to see a grinning Jace, a worried Magnus and a curious Alec. No one looked hurt, but Jace had a new iratze on his forearm.

"Well, that was interesting. Did they try to grab anyone else?" I said. Magnus and Alec shook their heads, whereas Jace nodded

"It was like they didn't want to hurt me." He said, shrugging. I nodded, brushing it off. Looking around, you could see that there had been a fight. Magnus appeared to notice too because he let out a strangled cry.

"This is almost as bad as when I took away your pastels away for drawing on the walls when you were 9." I smirked, replaying the scene from that day.

**_***Flashback***_**

_"And some pink there... Maybe a little blue…" I muttered, stepping back to look at the wall, covered in the sunset view from my window. it was perfect, every line in place, every shade correct. I squealed, clapping and jumping up and down. Maggie would be so proud! _

_"Maggie! Maggie!" I squealed, running towards his room where he was taking a nap. "Wake up! Maggie, wake up!" I said, jumping on his bed. I called him Maggie because he said I sounded cute when I say it, so why not?_

_"Yes, Clare-Bear?" He said groggily._

_"Come look at my new art!" I said pulling him up and into the living room. He just stared at it for a minute, then he screeched._

_"Clarissa Bane! What have you done to my walls?!" He fell to his knees._

_"You don't like it." I said, hanging my head. I had worked so hard! _

_"Y-you pastel-ed my walls! My beautiful walls!" His eyes had not left the wall but I could tell he had tears in his eyes. "These," he said grabbing the large box with the pastels in them, "are mine."_

_"B-b-b-but… My pastels!" I said, following him as he went down the hallway. He opened the hall closet and put them on the shelf just out of my reach, which, admittedly, was only the third one from the ground. He then proceeded to put an alarming spell on the door of the closet, so that if I opened the door I would get in trouble. I stared at the door for a while then I thought of something. An evil smile spread a crossed my face. This was going to be fun._

**_***3:30 AM***_**

_I silenced my alarm and snuck to my closet. I was going to have to be quiet about this. Pulling out my cheap paints, Stele, and the whip I had gotten for my ninth birthday, I ran to the bathroom. Starting with the black, I dumped the paint in the bag of glitter. Color after color, I ruined a bag of glitter. I frowned as I realized Maggie had more colors of glitter then I had of paint. I decided not to let this get in the way of my revenge, and dump the rest all over the house. I ran to the hallway, drawing a magic blocking rune and, whip in hand, threw open the closet door. I heard Maggie's door open and then a screech rang through the house. Footsteps pounded on the wood floor, and I leaned against the wall. He came around the corner and saw me. He looked at me with big eyes. _Please tell me you didn't,_ they begged. I raised an eyebrow. Did he really think so low of me that he thought I wouldn't finish the job? _

_"No!" he ran in the bathroom and I heard him sob._

_"Pastels!" I said, pointing to the box on the shelf. He ran out of the bathroom and handed me the box. I smiled and put a slash through the rune on the wall with the whip. Maggie went to work, using his powers to reverse what I had done to his glitter._

_"I think we can come to an agreement." He said when he was done. "You don't draw on the walls, and I don't take your pastels, leading to this." He gestured to the newly restored glitter. I nodded and we shook on it._

_"I'm going to bed." Maggie turned around his back facing me. I whimpered and he turned. "You want to come?" he said with a small smile. I smiled and nodded and he lifted me up. My arms wound around his neck and he carried us to his room, where we slept till morning._

**_***End of Flashback***_**

I looked to the pastel painting of the sunset on the wall.

"I was a bitch even then, huh?" I smirked. Magnus nodded and we laughed. "We should tell Isabelle and Simon we took care of it." I said, they nodded and filed out the door, me trailing behind last. I'm going to guess that was why no one saw when a pale hand clamped around my mouth and pulled me into the shadows.

**_Whoa! Two cliffs in a row! Sorry about that. Quick question for those who read this: do you think Clary should escape for the clutches of her kidnapper? or should she escape and have her relationship with Jace grow? I have both situations typed up so it's up to you people. Also what are you being for All Hallows Eve? I love how creative us Fangirls are with that kind of stuff. Now, one last question, WHO'S EXCITED FOR CATCHING FIRE!? If you couldn't tell, I AM! What scene are you most excited to see? Remember, we get to see Josh Hutcherson get CPR from Sam Caflin. Yum. _**

**_Only 3 three of you have to answer my questions to get an update!_**

**_Love ya!_**

**_The Quote Queen _**


	4. The One Who Cares

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters_**

_"We should tell Isabelle and Simon we took care of it." I said, they nodded and filed out the door, me trailing behind last. I'm going to guess that was why no one saw when a pale hand clamped around my mouth and pulled me into the shadows._

**_Jace's PoV_**

Once outside, we could see Isabelle and Simon, pacing the side walk.

"Simon! We got it taken care of!" Magnus shouted at the vampire. He nodded and looked behind us.

"Where's Clary?" Panic leaked into his voice.

"She was right behind…" Magnus turned around. "Clary!" he shouted. Silence answered his yell. "Come on, Clarissa! This is not funny." His voice quivered a bit. A scream echoed from the alleyway by the front porch, then Magnus and Simon where off, running into the alleyway. Isabelle was the first to move, running in the direction of the alley. I followed her and Alec followed me. When we got to the alleyway, Magnus was on his knees and Simon was staring at the brick wall.

"What happened?!" Isabelle said, going up to Simon who looked at her then back at the wall.

"He took her." He whispered. "He took her!" he yelled, smashing his fist into the wall. On the wall there was a strange rune, glowing bright.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the now smashed rune on the wall.

"He must have been watching her." Magnus said for the first time. "how else would he have known? I was so careful." He muttered.

"Anyone care to fill us in?" Alec said, growing frustrated. Simon and Magnus sighed at the exact same time.

"All right, let's go inside. You have to know if you are going to help us find her."

**_Clary's PoV_**

A hand clamped around my mouth. Startled, I drive my foot into his knee cap.

"Quit struggling, you little brat." A voice said from behind me. "Draw a portal." The cool material of a Stele pressed into my palm and I was lead to a wall. I drew it then before he could take the Stele away I drew a rune on his hand freezing him momentarily and twisted out of his grasp. He unfroze and grabbed a knife out of his pocket, driving it into my leg. Letting out a scream, I fell into the wall. He picked me up and stepped into the portal.

Moments later we were in a grand dining room. My vision was blurred but I could make out the extremely pale blond hair of my attacker.

"Jonathan!" a deep voice bellowed, "I wanted her unharmed!"

"Well, Clarissa is crafty." My attacker, Jonathan, bit back sarcastically.

"By the Angel, Jonathan! Just bring her to us!" A female voice said, exasperated. I was then laid on a on a cold stone table and an iratze was drawn on my arm.

"Oh, sweet Clarissa. It wills me better soon, my daughter." That male voice was the last thing I heard before I was plunged into darkness.

**_Magnus's PoV_**

"Well, it started in1999. Simon and I were walking back to my apartment after a party when we heard a whimper. Looking up, I could see a small girl. She was avoiding all of the street lights, lightly stepping out of the way of the light. At the time we though she was somewhere around the age of 5, but we later found out she was, in fact, 8. She was covered in dirt and grime and had a backpack on her shoulders. She had stepped on a rock, but did not stop walking. Upon closer inspection, she was covered in runes, like a thirty year Shadowhunter, not an 8 year old girl. Simon approached her first, holding out a hand.

"Are you hurt, little one?" he had said. She shook her head at him, continuing to walk on. She came to a stop in front of me.

"Hello." She said, looking up at me.

"Hi." I said back. I could tell under all the dirt that she was a beautiful little girl. Her bright red hair, even though it was matted and had twigs tangled in it, was extremely curly and bright green eyes looked up at me.

"I need you to move. I have to step there. They told me." She said. I looked at her, confused. "I need to keep walking." She said again.

Ignoring her, I asked "What's your name?"

"Clarissa. Now move." The little girl was getting mad.

"Well, Clarissa, my name's Magnus." She looked up at me.

"Magnus, I'm serious, move!" she was fuming.

"I don't think so." Picking her up, I ran to the apartment. She pounded my back the whole way with surprising force. I sat her down on the couch where she crossed her arms and looked up at me.

"Well, now that you have me so far off course, you have to take care of me." Handing me her bag, she gestured for me to open it.

"Are you sure? These are your things." I had said, looking at the bag. She nodded.

"They told me to give it to the one who cares." She said. Upon opening the bag, I found a Stele, seraph blade, a box, and a note. The note read in a messy cursive:

**_If you are reading this, you have found my daughter. I would like to thank you for being the one who cares. This also means that my husband and I are dead. I know for a fact that you are part of the Shadow world, because if you weren't, Clarissa would not talk to you. You can bring her to the institute but she is not safe there. All I ask of you is to look after her. She is already basically trained and can speak many different languages. Tell my baby girl I'm sorry for giving her such a heartbreaking birthday present; again I thank you. _**

**_I am forever in your debt,_**

**_J. M._**

I stared at the note for a few minutes, my mind was made up. I was going to take care of this girl like she was my own daughter. At the moment, Clarissa was looking up at me with complete trust and I knew I could not just ship her off. I took out the box and found paint.

"Well it looks like this is your new home."

And that was how it started. Simon and I love the fact that she completely trusted us. Even after growing up with Shadowhunter, she knew all of our ways and differences. It seemed that her parents had planned for their demise. For two years we grew to know each other in peace, until her 10th birthday. We were sitting in the living room when the door burst open. In came a man; he was probably 30 and had brown hair with blue eyes that went right to Clarissa. The tried to grab her but Simon and I held him back, pushing him through an open window. It went on like that every year, until she turned 16. From then on, a boy her age, maybe a year older, with white blond hair and black eyes would come and try to take her with the help of demons. It seems that he finally has."

The room was silent. Simon and I in our grieving and the Shadowhunters taking all the information in. we were in the living room, which was destroyed.

"We have to get her back." The blond one broke the silence.

"Yeah, we do. But where do we start?" Simon said with pain in his voice.

"Well, first we try a tracking spell then we will go from there." Alec said, looking at me. I nodded and went to go get what we need. I got the candles, map, red dust, and her hair brush. Casting the spell, we all watched as the red dust peaked in the middle of Idris. We stared at it for a while, all of us knowing it cannot be this easy. All of a sudden, the beckon flattened. There was a collective intake of breath. This cannot be happening. I felt tears well in my eyes and I looked away from the map.

"By the Angel." Isabelle whispered. "She got out." My head whipped towards her.

"She's dead." I snapped.

"No, Magnus. Look." She pointed to the map where the red dust had moved along the map to the middle of New York City. _She got out. And she's at the institute._

**_By the Angel! You guys make me so happy wait all the reviews! Now for the questions! How did you guys like it!? I'm a little iffy about this chapter but, overall it's in the eye of the beholder! How many of you have read the Divergent Trilogy!? Love those books to pieces! If you have read that book, who looking forward to the movie!?_**

**_Can I get 10 reviews? I'll even take flames! _**

**_Love ya!_**

**_The Quote Queen _**


	5. And you're Dead

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters_**

"She's waking."

"Jocelyn! Bring the gowns!"

"Hello, little sister." At this my eyes my eyes snap open. My eyes snapped to the first face that was leaning over me. He had black eyes and very pale blond hair. Then I took in the other figure standing next to me. This man had dark brown hair and blue eye. He was smiling at me. Not a warm one but a cold, sarcastic one. A woman, the spitting image of myself, rushed in the door. Her arms where overflowing with ball gowns, all different colors.

"Hello, Clarissa." A hazy image flashed a crossed my mind.

_"Jonathan! I wanted her unharmed!"_ then I was moving. Jumping off the marble slab, I stood up straight.

"Hello." I said, coldly. They looked at me, the blond one- _Jonathan_- drew a seraph blade. "I'm not going to attack you." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that stupid." Jonathan smirks.

"Get dressed. Jocelyn will help you." The older man said, then him and Jonathan left the room. the woman, Jocelyn, looked at the door as it swung shut.

"You have to hurry. They'll be back soon." she said, laying the dresses on the stone bed and handing me a Stele. She pointed at the wall and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said, and she nodded.

"no time. Hit me in the head." She said. I looked at her startled. "Hurry!" so, I kicked her in the head and she fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I drew the rune on the wall and jumped through the portal.

When I stepped out of the portal, standing in front of me was three Shadowhunter's; two adults and a little boy who was standing behind them. They both had seraph blades pointed at me.

"Hello." I sighed.

**_Jace's POV_**

Everyone was in action, getting in the car and driving to the institute. Magnus was nearly crying and Simon was grinning.

"I knew she would get out! She always does." He had said as we stared at the map where the red dust had piled right on top of where the institute was located. Now we were driving at an incredibly fast speed, thank you Magnus, towards the institute. Magnus parked the car right in front on the curb and got out of the car, running to the doors. We all followed him, but stopped at the scene. Clary was leaning against the wall, looking exasperated, tired and out of it. My parents and Max where standing in front of her yelling at her to tell them where she was from.

"I'm from here! By the angel! How many times do I have to say that?" Clary answered. When the door opened they looked up and Clary sighed. "Thank the angel. You're here." She ran to Magnus who caught her and swung her around in a circle.

"Good god, Clare-bear! What happened to you?" Magnus said looking at her leg.

"Just a run in with a knife. The actual wound is sealed, but the blood needs to be washed away." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Magnus sighed.

"you have no self-preservation at all." He said. "I'm just glad your back." He said engulfing her in another hug.

"Isabelle? Alec? What's going on here?" Maryse demanded.

"do you remember when we told you why we were going to Magnus Bane's party?" Isabelle said.

"oh." Maryse said and Clary growled.

"I tried to tell you I knew your kids." She said, walking to stand next to me. Who knows why, but this simple action made me happy. "Listen, I need to blow off some steam, do you want to spar?" I was then reminded of the reason I had even agreed to meet her.

"Oh, of course! We need to settle that I really am the best Shadowhunter here." I said. She just looked at me then burst out laughing.

"Sure goldilocks." I scowled and she smirked. "See you in the training room in ten." She grabbed Isabelle's hand then kissed Simons cheek. I felt an unexpected pang of jealousy go through me. For whatever reason, I did not want her lips to me touching him. Ever. Magnus looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I shrugged and ambled off to the training room.

Exactly ten minutes later, Clary and Isabelle walked in. clary was dressed in spandex shorts and a tank top that left little to the imagination. Her leg was cleaned and there was not even a scar on her skin, despite how much blood there had been.

"What's your weapon of choice, Mr. Wayland?" she asked walking to the weapons rack.

"Sword." I said and sooner than the word had left my mouth a blade was flying at me. I caught it and looked at her questioningly. She shrugged.

"You seem like a sword kind of guy." She winked. "I'll be right back." She etched a rune on the wall and a portal appeared. She stepped through it and it closed behind her.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"China." Magnus replied with a smirk.

"What?" Alec said.

"We all went to China a few years back and she mastered the art of double dagger fighting. She had an admirer who made her these two daggers. They are silver and the handles are carved with a lacy pattern and roses. Plus they each have a blown glass rose on them, one red and one green. She broke the roses a couple days ago during a demon fight and sent them to China to get fixed. He called this morning, saying that it was fixed, so when you challenged her she called him back, saying she was coming to get them." Simon said with a smirk. Just as he finished, Clary stepped through another portal, twirling the daggers around on her fingers.

"You ready?" she asked. I nodded and she nodded at Magnus who started a stopwatch. She circled me, studying my stance. She was muttering to herself about angles and openings. I made a sweep for her legs and she jumped clucking her tongue.

"you should know, I _always _ make the first move." She was gone in a second and was behind me poking at my arm. "Flex this muscle. It'll make it easier to keep your grip on the sword and make it harder for me to knock it out of your hand." I did as she said and she dropped low and danced out of my reach when I spun around. "As much fun as this has been, I'm bored." She ran at me flipping over my head but her arms latched around my neck. She spun around on my back and wrapped her legs around my torso, holding her daggers to my thought. "And your dead." She whispered in my ear. Then she jumped off, landing lightly on the ground. "Ya'know I though you would have seen that coming." She said skipping to Magnus.

"1:30." He said. Clary shrugged

"Not my best but defiantly not my worst. I spent most that time talking." She smirked. "Well, Mr. Wayland. Was that enough proof that short people can be good Shadowhunters too?" she said, looking at me.

_More than enough._

**_Hiya! Filler. Kinda. Yeah I know boring. But at least there are no cliff hangers, right? So I will update when I get five reviews! Okay? Great!_**

**_Love ya!_**

**_The Quote Queen_**


	6. AN Not Dead

**_*pokes head out from under the desk* Hey... sooooo i'm not dead!good news right! Not dead just grounded. this is coming from my cell phone. Listen people, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! That is one thing i will never do. I am sooooo sorry! I will update as soon as possible! Please don't give up on me! _**

**_Love ya!_**

**_~TQQ_**


	7. Protect the World

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters._**

**_Clary's PoV_**

I looked over Jace. We were all still in the training room and he and Alec where sparing. I saw a brief break in Jace's posture and I stood.

"Alec, left ribs." I said. With his sword, Alec went for his ribs. I watched in amusement as Jace froze in shock as the tip of Alec's sword grazed the small space in between his third and fourth rib. It would have been a fatal blow. I sat back down and watched as Alec grinned and drew his sword back. Both boys where incredibly sweaty and each had multiple wounds from the fight. I surveyed Jace's face. His long blond hair was hanging in his eyes, damp with sweat. His gold eyes where bright with excitement and awe. At some point, he had taken his shirt off so I could see his perfectly sculpted chest. I just wanted to run my hands over his abs… I caught my lip between my teeth and bit down. Stop it, Clary! My mind screamed; you need to focus! I sighed but looked up to their faces.

"See what I mean, Alec!? With the right knowledge you can always beat your opponent." I smiled.

"Yes, yes. You are the all-knowing master of fighting, now can you please tell us what happened?" Magnus said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." Then I recounted everything that happened from when I was in the alleyway with Jonathan to my older doppelganger letting me escape. When I was done everyone just sat there. "Well?" I asked.

"If we are to assume that this Jocelyn was the female voice you heard upon arriving to the house, why would she let you go?" Magnus said.

"I really don't know, Magnus." I sighed. It seemed too set up; Jocelyn, the man, and even Johnathan, not even tying me up to prevent me from escaping. Whatever the reason, I knew that I would be on edge.

**_Jonathan's PoV_**

Valentine and I waited for the portal to close up before we got into the room. There lying on the floor was Jocelyn. She had a large gash on her forehead, most likely from Clarissa's heel. Valentine leaned down and picked her up, putting her on the recently vacated stone slab, he drew an iratze on her forearm. Jocelyn's eyes opened almost immediately and she sat up.

"So?" I asked. She smirked.

"She's most defiantly the one. I got her jacket and her arms where covered in runes I've never seen before, if the portal thing wasn't enough." She stood. "It seems past time we get the… _Family_ back together." She grinned and walked over to Valentine, putting her arm around him. He kissed her head.

"It certainly does, my dear. Jonathan, clean up this mess." He said, pulling Jocelyn out of the room with him. I got to work cleaning up my sister's blood. I knew that I would have to call Luke soon, while I was at least a quarter human. He's the only one who can help her now.

**_Clary's PoV_**

Later that night, after we explained my story to the Lightwoods, I was cooking dinner at the Institute. Apparently, Izzy, who insisted I call her that instead of Isabelle, could not cook for shit. Everyone, even adorable little Max, was sitting at the giant dining room table, shooting questions at me. Even Simon asked questions to which he got a slap in the head for.

"So, Clarissa, what do you do in your spare time?" "Hey, Clary, have you ever been to school?" "Ever had a boyfriend?" "How did we not know about you?" Questions where coming at me from every angle, but Max was only looking at a Manga he had laid out on the table, until he looked up. "Excuse me, Ms. Clary?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Max?" I said.

"How do you make new runes? I thought only angels could do that." He was still being quiet but he had an excited, curious edge to his voice.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know." I said, turning to face him. "Magnus had the theory that I am an angel sent from Raziel to protect the world from something that hasn't happened yet." He nodded.

"Well your pretty enough to be an angel." He said. He looked completely serious. I grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Max." he blushed and everyone chuckled. "Now, who's ready for some home cooked food?" 'Me's echoed around the room and I served the lemon pepper chicken with white rice. Everyone ate and gave their compliments. After dinner, everyone went their separate ways; the Lightwoods and Jace to sleep and Magnus, Simon and I went home. As we walked in I sighed.

"Let's get this cleaned up. No matter how hard you try, no magic will fix this." I directed the last part to Magnus as Simon put on music and we started to clean up. In thirty minutes (due to use of magic and vamp strength) we were done. I collapsed on the couch with a sigh.

"That was a lot more work then I had planned." Simon said, picking up my feet and laying them on his lap as he sat down. I nodded in agreement.

"Soooooo… Isabelle, huh?" I teased. He groaned and blushed. Magnus laughed.

"you where attacking her face with a fever I have never seen in you before Si." Magnus said airily, gracefully sitting down on the ugly arm chair that he loved.

"Hey, you have no room to talk! Yours and Alec's sexual tension was palpable!" I laughed at their easy banter.

"Oh, calm down! We get it; you both are attracted to goodlooking Shadowhunters that…" I was cut off by a knock on the door and looked at the two boys curiously. They shook their heads not know who it was either. I heaved myself up and walked to the front door. I opened the door and came face to face with a man.

"Are you Clarissa?" he asked, almost frantic. I was immediately on guard, and slowly nodded.

"My name is Luke Garroway, and I know your mother. She's alive."

**_Oh snap! Another cliffhanger for yah! Oh, my god! 100 followers!? That's amazing! I love you guys so much! Your reviews mean so much! Can I get ten more? Pretty please? With a shirtless Jace on top? If you do get me ten reviews, then I will reward you with another chapter! And some Clace fluff! ;)_**

**_Love ya!_**

**_~The Quote Queen_**


	8. Deep, Dark Cauldron

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters._**

**_Clary's POV_**

I stared at the man in front of me. Who the hell is this man, coming to my house, and stating that he knows my supposedly alive mother? My hand clamps on to the door, ready to slam it shut, but he must anticipate my next move because he slams his palm on the door, keeping it open.

"Magnus!" I call, a small tremor in my voice. He and Si are at my side almost instantly.

"Hi, how may we help you?" Magnus asked. You could clearly tell he was holding back a glare.

"He said my mother is alive." I breathed. Magnus's head snaps back to look at Luke.

"What?" he snapped.

"Can I come in? I don't think that this is a conversation was should have on your porch."

"Fine." Magnus snapped again, pulling Luke through the door. We sit in the living room, Luke in Magnus's arm chair and Simon, Magnus and I on the couch.

"Explain." Magnus demended.

"The truth is I have know your mother since we where children. We lived in Idris, a beautiful place. When your mother, Jocelyn, and I were old enough, we went to Alicante school it was there we met Valentine, your father. He was older then we were by a year, by far the most popular boy in school. He was handsome, clever, rich, dedicated, and a incredible warrior. I was none of that and I struggled in my studies. The lightest marks where too much, and I could not pick up the simplest techniques. Jocelyn, however, was a natural Shadowhunter. I had thought about running away many times, returning home. Even becoming a mundane; I was that miserable. It was Valentine who saved me, though. Came to my room and offered to train me. He said he knew I was struggling but he saw in me the seeds of a great Shadowhunter. And under his tutelage I did improve. I passed my exams, bore my first Marks, killed my first demon. I worshipped him, thought the sun rose and set on Valentine Morgenstern. I was not the first misfit he rescued, of course, there were others. Maryse Trueblood, whose brother had married a mundane, Robert Lightwood, who was afraid of the marks- Valentine, brought them all under his wing. I thought it was kindness, then; now I'm not so sure. Now I think he was building himself a cult.

"Valentine was obsessed with the idea that every generation, there were less and less Shadowhunters- that we where a dying bread. He was sure that I the clave where more free with the use of Raziel's Cup, more Shadowhunter could be made. To the teachers this idea was sacrilege—it is not for just anyone to choose who can and cannot become a Shadowhunter. Flippantly, Valentine would ask, Why not make all men Shadowhunters, then? Why not gift them all with the ability to see the Shadow world? Why keep the power selfishly to our self's? When the teachers would reply that most humans did not survive the transition, he would call them liars, say that they were trying to keep the power of Nephilim to an elite few. That was is claim, at the time- now I think he thought the collateral damage was worth the end result. He convinced our little group of his rightness, and we formed The Circle. Our intent was to save the Shadowhunters from extinction. Of course, being seventeen, we weren't quite sure how we would accomplish this but we knew, eventually, we would one day do something significant. Then came the night that Valentine's father was killed in a routine raid on a werewolf encampment. When Valentine returned to school, after the funeral, he wore the red Marks of mourning. He was different in other ways. His kindness was intercepted by boughs of rage that were borderline cruelty. We all put this down to grief and tried harder to please him, never meeting his anger with anger of our own. The only one that could calm his rages was your mother. She had always stood out a little, from the rest of the group. Sometimes she would mockingly call us Valentine's fan club. That changed when Valentines father died. His pain awakened he sympathy and they fell in love. I loved him too; he was my closest friend and I was happy to see him with Jocelyn. When we left school they married and went to live on her family's estate. I returned home as well, but the Circle continued. It grew in power and numbers, Valentine growing with it. Its ideals had changed as well, The Circle still clamored for the Mortal Cup, but since the death of his father, Valentine had become an outspoken proponent of war against all Downworlders, not just those who broke the Accords. This world was for humans, he argued, not part-demons. Demons could never be fully trusted. I was uncomfortable with the Circles new ways, but stuck with it, partly because I could not bear to let Valentine down, and partly because Jocelyn had asked me to continue. She had hope that I would bring moderation to the circle but that was impossible. There was no moderating Valentine and Robert and Maryse Lightwood- now married- where just as bad. We hunted Downworlders tirelessly. They where ruthless. I saw him once fasten silver coins ot the eyes of a werewolf child in an effort to get her to tell him where her brother was.

"What happened next was Jocelyn became pregnant. The day she told me this se also admitted that she had become afraid of her husband. His behavior was weird, erratic. He would spend day lock up in an underground cellar, from which she would here screams through the walls. I asked him about it, but he waved it off, laughing, and putting it down to a jittery woman, carrying her first child. He invited me hunting one night, we were trying it clear out the nest of werewolf's that had killed his father years before. We where _Parabatai,_ the perfect hunting partners, two men who would die for each other. He told me he would have my back that night and I believed him. I didn't see the wolf until it was on me. I remember its teeth fastening onto my shoulder then nothing else of that night I woke in Valentines' house 's , my shoulder bandaged, and Jocelyn was there. Not all bites result in lycanthropy, so I waited three agonizing weeks for the full moon. When it did I changed. The first change is always the hardest. I remember the agony, then blackness. I woke hours later in a meadow. I made my way to the manner and they met me by the back porch. Jocelyn just stared at me, no emotions in her eyes. I knew something was wrong then. You could always tell exactly what she was thinking when you looked into her eyes… she could never hide her emotions. I looked at Valentine who was eyeing me with disgust. His eyes where an odd shade of black and brown that set me on edge. He dragged me down the steps and into the woods with him. He told me he ought to kill me himself, but seeing me then he could not bring himself to do it. He gave me a dagger that once belonged to his father- it was silver and burned where I touched it. He told me I should do the honorable thing and kill myself." Suddenly, a deep, dark cauldron of hatred formed in my stomach, all of it directed at my 'father'. Where the hell does he get off trying to tell people to take their lives because it was the 'honorable' think to do? Luke's voice broke through my thoughts.

" I ran through the night until I crossed the border. I came upon the clan that had turned me into what I am now. I demanded to know where the one who had turned me was. They laughed and pointed me to their clan leader. I figured that if I killed the wolves that had killed Valentines father, he would at least mourn me. We fought, and I came out the victor, my rage fueling me endlessly. I expected the clan to kill me but instead they kneeled at my feet and bared their necks in submission. You see, the wolves have a law: whoever killed the clan leader, took his place. I had come to the place of wolves, looking for death and vengeance and found a new life instead.

"As time went on, I forgot what it was like, being a Shadowhunter. The thought of Jocelyn's blank eyes where a constant companion, nagging me, making me fearful. Seven years later, I got a call. It was a little boy, and he sounded scared. Is this Luke? He asked. When I replied the affirmative, he said that he found my number in a box under his bed that his mommy gave him. I asked who his mommy was and he said Jocelyn. I remember being so shocked that I nearly dropped the phone. She wrote on the note that if daddy ever hurt her or me that I need to call this number, he told me. What's your name? I had asked. Jonathan. He replied. Well Jonathan, can you tell me what you mommy is acting like? I asked. She said she doesn't love me and that she wishes I where dead. Clary too. He said. Who's Clary, Jonathan? My sister. How old is your sister Jonathan? She is six years old. We talked a bit longer after that, but I soon told him I needed to go. He said he understood and asked if ti was okay for him to call again. I said yes and from then on every two weeks he would call me. He talked about his sister a lot, how he wished she would be able to get out and be safe. A year and a half later I got a call from Jonathan. He said that his daddy was going crazy and was sending Clary away. He said that there was trouble coming and that he was scared. I told him that it was okay and that Clary would be safe, even though I knew she was probably not going to be. I searched and searched for two years, still keeping contact with Jonathan, until I found you. You where in Times Square with Magnus, drawing. I called Jonathan and told him I found you and that you where safe. Jonathan told me that Valentine was planning something and that he was trying to make him evil. He said he heard them talking about you and how they would need you back, so I stayed in New York, taking over the clan here and waiting for news. Jonathan was a good snoop and got better as he got older. He found out that your father had feed your mother demon blood while she was pregnant with him and angel blood while she was pregnant with you. he also found out that there was no danger when they sent you away, just him. They wanted you safe from him so that you could grow up oblivious. To me it was obvious that they wanted to use you and I told Jonathan as much. He was well aware of the fact and told me to look after you. Slowly, our communication diminished until an hour ago. He called me and said that a plan was set into action and that I need to introduce myself to you and tell you the story of your life then he hung up. I knew it was serious if he wanted me to introduce myself to you so I left right away. And now here I am."

**_What's up!? Do ya like it? Some people were saying that they were confused. All in good time, tributes. Also, someone said that thing where going too smoothly. HA! Not for long! That is about to change right and quick. Now on that note,_**

**_Love ya!_**

**_~The Quote Queen_**


	9. AN DIA

Hiya! So i have this friend, Divergent Insurgent Allegaint, and she is in the process of rewriting her story, An Angel Trained by The Devil, and it would really give her a confidence boost if you went over to her story and followed or even just reviewed. It really is a good story.

Please check it out!

Love ya!

~ TQQ


End file.
